The invention resides in a gear drive for a motor vehicle including a first gear engaged with a second gear which is immerged into an oil-collecting sump disposed below the second gear of the gear drive.
DE 3 743 671 A1 discloses a gear drive which includes an oil collection arrangement for collecting splash oil. The splash oil is generated by the rotation of gears which are partially immersed into the oil sump. The oil collection arrangement supplies the oil to transmission components which are not directly supplied with lubricant since they are arranged above the oil sump. For filling the oil collection arrangement the gears must reach a minimum speed since below that speed the centrifugal forces are so small that the oil flows down from the gears immersed into the oil sump and does not reach the oil collection arrangement. Particularly when the oil collection arrangement has run empty because of an extended standstill of the gear drive a reliable lubrication of the components disposed outside the oil sump is not ensured.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a gear drive which provides for a safe lubrication of all components of the gear drive even at low gear speeds.